Walking In
by Lumicran Minamoto
Summary: Nothing explicit, but maybe later on... That's why it's M! Mitsuo see's naughty things happening. Oh my Ra! What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey hey! This is my second try. XD I hope you all like it. Oh- and, please tell me if there are any grammar errors, please!

It was only this morning that Mitsuo decided to invite two of his dearest friends, Hasunuma and Ichi, to join him in his daily endeavor to get closer to Kanau. Usually, Mitsuo went alone. The times when Hasunuma and Ichi joined him were few and far between- only once or twice in about two weeks; they didn't seem to like the idea of going to such a troublesome place. It was actually quite a surprise that Mitsuo was even able to coerce them both to come along at all.

Even better, mother-nature seemed to be on Mitsuo's side. The sky was bright blue, with a cloud every now and then splashing across the delightful scenery- not too much, not too little. It was the perfect weather, if such a thing can exist. On a day like this, even the spirits quit their badgering and enjoyed the view- up high in the sky, of course.

Predictably, Hasunuma picked up Mitsuo first.

"Hey, Mitsuo? Why do you always go visit Kanau? And why do you always want me and Ichi to be there? It must be plenty fun for Kanau to live with Mikuni."

Mitsuo twirled around in half a step, with an intermediate look of annoyance on his face,and answered Hasunuma. "Why do you keep asking me? I told you already! We're going to the temple because Kanau must be getting lonely! Utterly so…"

Glancing at Mitsuo once before gazing upwards at the heavens, Hasunuma replied. "…Doesn't he have Mikuni?"

"Yes, but Mikuni is just ONE person! Besides, _we're_ Kanau's true friends! After all, we met him first. Besides, how fun do you think Mikunican be? I bet he's making Kanau work his butt off even right now!"

If Hasunuma was right, and he was, he had detected mortification in Mitsuo's tone, ending with a touch of contempt. Personally, he had no qualms with Kanau's living situation. If Kanau wanted to see them, he'd have done something..."Maybe, since we're always 'visiting', Kanau's tired of us bothering him? And I think that Kanau actually likes working- almost as much as I am sure that Mikuni loves bossing him around."

The smaller boy flicked a look into the face of the other, and then turned around, speeding up. It seemed to contain nothing but disgust. "Just because you're jealous of Kanau doesn't mean you have to be so mean." This was, of course, a misunderstanding on Mitsuo's part- just as it always seemed to have been. Hasunuma was not mean, and certainly not jealous! The idea was -almost- painfully absurd. It was just that when Hasunuma looked back, and imagined being in 'Kanau's shoes', he thought that he'd be annoyed at the constant bother. In fact, if he was Kanau, he'd have done something as drastic as beg Mikuni- just to get rid of the unwanted guests.

At Mitsuo's words, Hasunuma started. "No- I didn't mean it that way. I-I just thought… Well, it doesn't matter. I guess you're right. Sorry about that…" It was hard for Hasunuma to admit something that was true (a lie), but it would've been harder if Mitsuo were to start snubbing due to his "jealousy".

Suddenly, Hasunuma found himself hurled into by some sort of being. Typically, it turned out to be Mitsuo. And, due to reflexes, Hasunuma had wrapped his arms around Mitsuo, tugging the boyslightly towards him.There was major confusion at first, but as soon that Hasunuma realized who/what the object was, he calmed down. Mitsuo, on the other hand, had been the instigator- therefore, he was ready and quite proud of himself; he'd only found out recently that he could have this effect. It had a disgustingly sappy feeling to it.

"Ah, that's alright, Hasu." Mitsuo glanced up. "I know you love me!" His smile seemed to radiate some sort of brilliance (must be his uke pheromones acting up…).

Sometimes, Hasunuma regretted being with Mitsuo--no matter HOW happy he looked--, and other times, being with Mitsuo seemed to lift him higher than the clouds.

This moment was the latter.Having the person you love hug you tightly and tell you that they 'love you' is always a good thing. It wasn't every day that Hasunuma was able to slip Mitsuo into this mode.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the two arrived at a local convenient store, and waited for Ichi. After about three minutes, the two companions were ready to bicker; they had such short fuses. Hasunuma wished that the person at the register would stop watching them, and Mitsuo wished that he had something to do. It was really hard to be peppy when you were this bored- and standing only three feet from a bunch of angsty teenagers.

After five more long and grueling minutes, Ichi finally arrived, rushing up to them with his clothes unsettled and his hair unkempt (as usual).

"I formally apologize for my lateness! You see, as I was leaving, someone phoned me- it was one of those telemarketers! **It** kept going on and on about some sort of credit card deal? And then, after I politely told it that I was late for a previously planned rendezvous, I hung up… And I was so close to getting here! But then, my neighbors dog got hit by a car, so I had to help them deal with it… Thank god I headed out an hour early!"

There is a time, in everyone's life, that one feels totally and completely confused. This state of mind can only be triggered if confronted with insane rambling.

Mitsuo and Hasunuma wished they didn't experience this feeling so often. It really makes one wonder.

After a minute of shocked silence, Mitsuo struggled to sound understanding. "Err… It's alright, Ichi. It-it's not like we waited long, right, Hasunuma? Hahaha…" Since Mitsuo is one of those rare people that are sincere all the time, it was impossible for his fake laughter to sound full of happiness and brimming with joy. Instead, it came out as a noise that one would make if thrown into a pit full of books on unreadable philosophy and told to remain in that pit for a long amount of time; filled with nervous creatures, of course.

Mitsuo turned to Hasunuma, with eyes pleading for backup- just to snap open wide at the sight before him. Hasunuma's face was red, and his lips were set into a cold line. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. It took a while for Mitsuo to realize that Hasunuma was trying to hold back a generous amount of laughter.

"Y-Yes! It's good that-that you have a reason." Hasunuma's features settled into a forced look of seriousness, and said, "Mitsuo and I were fine. You didn't have to go through so much trouble to join us." It really was sad that he had so much fun picking on Ichi.

Face aflame with embarrassment, Ichi stammered out a reply. "W-well, you-you know wh-what? That's-well-you- Mitsuo want-wanted me to be here, so there!"

"Right, right…" Thoroughly amused, Hasunuma ushered the other two into the direction of the temple.

When all three boys reached the temple, they were abit surprised.It seemed empty. There was no Kanau, rushing from side to side; no Mikuni, looking on like a slave-driver. Just absolute silence.

"…Huh…?" This sound, this primeval, natural sound, issued forth from the mouths of all three boys.

"…I suppose we'd better look for them," suggested Ichi.

Shrugging visibly, Hasunuma silently added, "Despite what we might discover…"

And then, all separated tolook for their friends.

* * *

During this…development, in which the three were searching for the temple's inhabitants, something farmore interesting was occurring. 

"Ngh…Mikuni…" Guttural pants revealed two people (or, rather, one human and one ghost, one being 'vacuumed' on by the other.

Now, which one was being worked upon? The answer would obviously be the one that looked more uke-ish- in this case, Kanau. But as fate seemed to have it, Kanau was more aggressive than he usually was.

Apparently, Kanau was always very responsive during…such activities. Of course, Mikuni is the seme (therefore, the 'top'). It's just that for everything else-foreplay, the act itself, the afterward (not the 'end', mind you- that's Mikuni's job) - Kanau always found himself on top. Naturally, Mikuni was ALWAYS in the lead; the only abnormality was due to the gravitational laws.

Anyways.

Kanau was just like a leech; he was sucking and sucking on Mikuni's collarbone. Both looked very 'energetic', and raring to go- Kanau in a new cat/maid outfit, and Mikuni in his traditional robes (except, this time, the poor robes were half off-the top- and were slightly askew on the bottom). Mikuni was flat on the floor with legs bent a bit up; Kanau, leaning over Mikuni in an irresistible way. Half-lidded eyes clouded with ecstasy graced both faces, adding to the mounted pleasure. In all, it was a most delicious sight.

And, of all the clichés out there, they were interrupted. Very rudely, too, one might say. Having people walk in on you when you're doing something as carnal as THAT is sure to make you bare your teeth and trounce whoever it was that had interrupted your fun.

"Hey, Mikuni and Kanau! I heard you two, so I—"stopping suddenly, Mitsuo took in the scene.

"..."

"…Oh."

End


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I updated. I don't know- I've had this chapter since February 2006, but... I just added on the last four paragraphs today. I lost my beta-reader, too (at least, I think so- but it's my fault). Well, I hope you enjoy. Although, I'm wondering whether I should make them a three-some, or just have someone interrupt them...

Chapter 2

A Little Bit of This and a Little Bit of That

Reaching towards the door, the figure silently nudged it open, revealing a darkened room. A small amount of light from the hallway filtered through the air, deftly catching all particles of dust, and gave the shadow a view of the interior. Couch, desk, shelf, TV…. All of these objects were suggested clearly, even though a long, cream colored piece of cloth blanketed the whole entire room.

"How frightening. Reminds me of a room in a horror movie… It'd be really funny if something moved at me!" mused the form to itself.

And then, as if out of spite, one of the bumps started to move. Closer and closer, faster and faster, it almost ran to the figure outside. And then, recoiling slightly, the human-shaped thing (which turned out to be dear Hasunama) slammed the door shut, and stared around in consternation. "The hell is this…?!" It was frightening, the things he had seen in Mikuni's temple. It was much more spacious than he had thought; there must have been over a thousand rooms! He had been through/checked 126 rooms so far, to be exact. And it didn't look like he was even through half the place… Sighing, Hasunama silently wished he could find somebody. Or, even better, Mikuni and Kanau. He headed on, walking slightly faster than before through the corridor.

* * *

LOST. There was no other way to put it, unless there were cheerleaders chanting out the letters of the word "lost". This feeling, this situation, they all pointed to one situation- Ichi was hopelessly LOST. It wasn't his fault, though. At least, not in his opinion. The doors and hallways had shifted around, as if by some evil magic; or maybe he was just hopelessly directionless. Maybe.

Suddenly, a movement on Ichi's right caught his attention. A blood-red door had appeared, and its brass knob was shaking erratically. "Oh….my…god….! This is like one of those horror movies! Why doesn't this happen to Hasunama? He deserves it much, much, MUCH more than I do!" His voice panicked, and rose higher in pitch as he started to rant about his own virtues, Hasunuma's deceptive ways, and why Hasunama should be the one taken and slaughtered, while he, himself, deserved to live with Mitsuo. He stood rooted to the floor, nothing moving but his mouth. The idea of running away did not occur to Ichi.

"Gee, thanks a lot… What a great friend you are!"

Startled into looking up, Ichi realized that he had made an enemy out of someone dangerous. Someone that, if they were to try, could beguile Mitsuo into leaving him, Ichi, forever. F-O-R-E-V-E-R! Because, standing there with an 'I-know-what-you-said' expression, in the doorway of the ruby-colored door, was Hasunama!

A definite silence ensued. Ichi was at a loss of words (he didn't expect anything other than a girl with long hair covering her face, and smelling of rank, decomposed flesh), and Hasunama took the chance to further cause Ichi discomfort, as it was his special hobby. And what better way than to get Ichi to stew in guilt, as the quiet hallways gave him no distraction from the situation at hand? In other words, the silence would make the atmosphere even more awkward for Ichi.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Oh, well. I guess you were just panicking. I'll forgive you this time," stated Hasunama. If he didn't say anything, they'd probably be stuck there for an eternity. Ichi wasn't one to mess with when it came to patience. He probably practiced staring at the wall during his spare, for all anyone knew.

"…Sure. Well, how about felling me where you came from? And then we could look for Mitsuo together…" Reluctant though he was, Ichi had to admit- Hasunama offered a lot of protection.

"Actually, I have no idea. After finding a room with strawberry-kiwi jello furniture, I started in- cuz I was hungry. I think that it was a great idea! I mean, jello is cool and refreshing… After I went in, though, I smacked into a door, and when I opened it, I found you, blithering like an idiot."

"I am _not _an idiot! …Let's just go." The young males' cheeks flamed up in a brilliant red color, and his gaze started drifting toward the floor.

Eh. A blushing Ichi was normal…

"Right, right… Wouldn't want to displease your royal highness…"

* * *

It was unbearable. The atmosphere was cold, tense, and way too awkward for comfort. Kanau looked horribly angry; Mikuni looked surprised, although his face was quickly acquiring a smirk. Mitsuo's features were beet-red, and looked as if he wanted a hole to appear; just so that he could crawl into it and die. Sadly for Mitsuo, if seemed very unlikely that such a miracle would occur. It didn't help that Mikuni and Kanau were still in their previous positions.

Kanau took the initiative. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you go, **Mit-su-o**?" Kanau's tone suggested that he would do something unspeakably painful to Mitsuo if said person didn't leave at once. Especially with that emphasis on same said person's name.

Again, the dreaded silence ensued.

Finally, Mikuni spoke up. "Mitsuo? Are you leaving or joining?"

With that, the two slight boys stared at Mikuni, with mouths gaping wide open.

"Well?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, then. You can just watch me and my little kitty do naughty things."

At this, a protest started clawing its way up Kanau's throat. "Mikuni-"

He was, however, cut off suddenly by a look from Mikuni. It was one of _those _looks. The kind that silences you up, threatening to withhold something precious from you if you didn't listen. Undaunted, Kanau made another attempt. This time, he only got to say, "But," before being deterred by Mikuni. Mikuni had squeezed Kanau's arm softly, as well as given him a slight wink (which, to an outsider, would have looked like a twitch of the eye).

The two ended their little private debate and, in unison, looked on to Mitsuo. He was still there, mouth gaping open and shut. A slam elsewhere in the living quarters brought him back to the situation at hand, stammering half-baked reasons to leave (of his many starts, one included something about an invasion of aliens). He slowly and abruptly edged back on towards the door. Pitifully, he managed to trip over the tatami mat, flat onto his ass. Mitsuo looked shocked; he had probably expected a quick and safe retreat.

At this, Mikuni chuckled deeply, grabbed Kanau, and threw him over- thus, reversing their positions. The taller male began to sensually rub against the other, eliciting small yelps and impatient moans from the impossibly erotic uke. Kanau, bless his heart, tried weakly and vainly to stop Mikuni's advances. The only thing he accomplished was getting Mikuni to pin down his – Kanau - hands, and go at it even faster, as well as harder.

Mitsuo's eyes widened into impossible proportions, and his jaw dropped to the ground. He was frozen- silent and immobilized. He was unused to seeing such crude display's of affection. To think of it, he had never seen anything past playful kisses. Even more, he felt as if he was glued to the floor. He could only watch as Mikuni started to hump Kanau, both males breathing hard and looking as if they were ready to screw each other senseless. This, in turn, created a little problem for Mitsuo. His little "friend" down under started to wake up, causing Mitsuo much discomfort. Small pants escaped from his dry mouth, slowly wetting his lips into a ruby-red color. Unknowingly to Mitsuo, wanton words had crept from his lungs and escaped into the air, growing louder with each passing heartbeat.

"…nt….Want… Need…." Mitsuo's arms snaked to the front of his pants, resting his slim hands on what had started to twitch. Unable to effectively unzip and remove his garment (due to the fact that his entire body was trembling with lust), he strenuously struggled to leave the haze he had become rooted to. Frustrated, his eyes subconsciously rose up, meeting Mikuni's luscious gaze. Mitsuo heated up to unimaginable proportions, and felt as if an unseen force was trying to get him to move. He listened to its advice. Slumping down, he reached his two front limbs out, stretching them as far as they would go.

Seen from the side, it looked as if he could make even the girl from 'The Ring' proud. Except, of course, for the sex appeal that he radiated; his body language (as well as figure) practically screamed out, "Screw me senseless!" From then on, he crawled forward wantonly. His head was slightly raised so that he could keep looking over at what was happening, with half-lidded eyes emitting smoldering passion. He watched what was happening, and caught Mikuni's gaze. They fixed their eyesight's on each other intensely, until Mikuni broke the connection by returning his ministrations to Kanau.

Halfway to the pair, Mitsuo realized that they had raised their actions another notch. Their top halves were now bare, results from littering the forgotten articles around all over. Their movements had become rushed, frantic. Desperate, Mitsuo meowed softly, as to be noticed.

Sadly, neither of the other males detected the sound. If either did, it was not shown.

The lack of responses saddened MItsuo quite a bit, as well as shatter the small amount of hope he had (for Kanau and Mikuni to move over to where he was). He stopped suddenly and got on his knees. '…Do it… Myself…' He laboriously stripped his shirt off, gasping quietly when the cold air hit his torso. He moved his line of vision to the zipper in the front of pants, and stared at it. Then, slowly, Mitsuo's hands slithered up to the object, and fumbled with the blasted thing. However, as soon as his hands began to tug on the fastener, he felt a scorching hand close on his own arm, _hard._ MItsuo's head jerked up, and his eyes gawked at what he saw (yes, again). What he saw was: a completely nude Mikuni, in front of him, staring at him with sex dripping off of everything, and Kanau in the back, looking slightly dejected as he got up on one arm (although, he, too, was looking quite delicious).


End file.
